


Draco's Pets

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Challenge Response, Good Lucius Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Jealousy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Idea what the mean pairing is yet, Pre-Slash, Slash, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thanks to his grades got  a Asena and Zennyo Ryuo before third year, this pets well do more then change his life.</p>
<p>Harry Potter Challenge--Adopt a Magical Creature Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Father had taken me, Draco, to the pet shop before the start of third year. Draco could pick out his pet because of all the Os he got from the first two years, they were all Os, so he had an unlimited amount to spend.

 

The shop was amazing to walk into, Draco used all his willpower to not look surprised, Malfoy image to keep up. Something started to pull at his magic to pull him to the back of the shop, passed all the snakes, cats, and owls, to the rare animals. In the back of the shop there is a wall of baby creatures, all the animals are behind a spelled glass, each baby creature is by themselves, expect for an Asena, which was wrapped around a Dragon egg.

 

Draco’s magic pulled him to the Asena and Dragon egg, the Asena had wrapped itself around the egg, in hopes of keeping it warm. The Asena mane was dark blue fur that ended in a light blue, and white mix fire that did not harm the Dragon egg.  The Asena was a pure white wolf with a mane, when the Asena moved its head to Draco when Draco was close an enough to see its tail also had flame, right the end of its tail. 

 

The dragon egg was deep blue, with design of rain falling, in a sky blue color. “Both of you are looking wonderful, do not tell anyone I said that.” The Asena huffed at Draco. When the egg shakes the Asena turns back to the egg. Draco forgetting about the glass tried to touch the egg, thinking something might be wrong with the egg. The Asena poked the glass with it nose, where Draco touched it, whining at Draco.

 

A shop assistant appeared, “I have never heard the Asena do that before.” The Asena in return growled at the assistant who backed away, calling for the owner. When Draco moved back, the Asena whined, and Draco moved back near the glass.

 

The owner came, followed by Lucius, “If your animals have done anything to harm my son.” Lucius stopped when he saw Draco was fine.

 

“Father.” Draco said has greeting, also to tell his father that he is indeed fine, well turning to face the pet shop owner and his father.

 

There was a whine that came behind Draco, all four people turned/looked at the glass, where the sound came from. When the Asena saw Draco looking at it, the Asena stopped whining, and started to huff at Draco. Draco would have laughed at the sight if he was not in public, Malfoy image to keep up.

 

“Looks like the Asena and Zennyou Ryuo egg finally have an owner.” The owner waved his wand and the glass disappear. Draco reach through when it faded and touched the Asena, who leaned into Draco’s touch. “For month we have had the Asena, and it came with the egg. The Asena came with the egg. The Asena would not let anyone near, and would growl at anyone who came near him. I will get supplies and food, ready for you at the front.” Lucius went to pay for everything well Draco got his new pets.

 

The Asena unwrapped himself from egg, “You’re a male,” Draco pets the Asena’s, mane, who started to purr, “Your name well be Hayden, or Den for short.” Draco helped Hayden out of the cage on to the floor, where Hayden rubbed against Draco’s leg, when not wrapped around the egg Hayden, for a baby is still only two feet, from the tip of his pink nose to his tail, where his flame turned up at the end of his tail, “Good way to tell if you are happy,” Draco got down and rubbed Hayden’s head. Draco stood back up and picked up the egg, it started to glow white, but faded shortly after. “I hope that was not bad,” Draco looked at Hayden who huffed at him.

 

Draco wrapped the egg up in his arms, where he noticed it started to get cold but it quickly warmed back up, when held close to his chest.

* * *

Help me pick who Draco should be with in the comments

The Twins __ George and Fred

Charlie

Harry

also Fan Arts on Hayben is very much welcome, the Zennyo Ryou well hatch in the next chapter because this story well be finished 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco got back to the mansion. He led Hayden to his room across from Father’s. Lucius and Narcissa have been having a bad time together for the past year, and have decide to have different  rooms. Draco and Lucius get along better then Lucius and Narcissa ever did. So Lucius moved across from Draco.

 

When Draco opened the door. Hayden ran and jumped on the bed, silk sheets. Hayden purred well ruling around on the bed, “I get it, you love silk.” Draco said with humor in his voice. Draco wrapped the egg in a thick, fluffy blanket to keep it warm, and laid it gentle on his dresser that was in front of the window.

 

Draco pulled the bag off his back, and opened it to pull out Hayden’s bed, “Even your bed is made of silk.” He put the bed at the end of his. Hayden huffed at him “I was thinking you would do that, you are going to be sleeping mostly in my bed.” Hayden purred has his answer to Draco, has he rolled on to his back. Draco noticed the bed did not catch on fire, and that his tail was lighting up most of the room.

 

On the way over to the bag again. Draco rubs Hayden’s stomach. What Draco pulled out next was the collars for his future dragon, and Hayden. “How I am going to put your names on this,” Draco showed Hayden the collars, who huffed at him in return, “Guess I will have father do it.” He laid both the collars on one of his bed side table. Even Draco had to follow the age limit on using magic outside of school.

 

He called an elf to take some food dishes down to the dining room, along with an order to put a spell on them to keep food in them. He put the other dishes in bathroom.

 

Lucius came in before dinner to put spells on bathroom dishes to keep the water the cold, and water in them. He spelled Hayden’s bed a larger, its normal size, and put a spell on Hayden’s collar a long with Hayden’s name on the tag. He also put a spell on the collar to bring Hayden to Draco, if Draco said a word.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two days before Draco was supposed to be on the train to go back to Hogwarts. Lucius pulled some strings so Draco could take Hayden and the egg/dragon to Hogwarts.

 

Draco had looked up information on Zennyo Ryuo Dragons. Has it got closer for the dragon to hatch, the egg will shake more, and there will be more rain in the rain. Which it has been raining a lot more than usual for this time of year around the manor.  

 

It was when Draco was sitting on his bed, with Hayden laying his head on Draco’s leg, with Draco rubbing the egg, to keep it clean. There was a mini storm appearing over Draco’s heads, and the egg shakes, and crack appears.

 

Thanks to the books Draco read, he did not worry, he knew it was normal. He had to gentle lay the egg down the bed, and pick up Hayden, who went to follow the egg but Draco stopped him. Draco got off the bed, pulling Hayden off the bed with him. Draco put his arm under Hayden’s  front arms, and his other arm under Hayden to support his back legs. (All thanks got to bleudiablo, for helping me create this idea for holding Hayden, check on her story Peorth) Draco back himself to his wall where he and Hayden could still see the egg. Hayden kept looking at the egg and growling at Draco for not letting him be near his friend.

 

On top of the egg, there was a storm that was starting to get larger has each crack appeared in the shell of the egg. Soon magic was the only thing holding it together. Through the cracks in the shell of the egg, light came through.

 

When it final broke, with a plush of magic, the storm was push away in a circle, it hit everything in its path, including Hayden and Draco. What remained was a small grey dragon, with dark blue hair, the dragon needs to be washed, from being in the slim that was in the egg.

 

When Draco got near the bed with Hayden, he put Hayden on the bed. Hayden went straight to the dragon. Draco got on the bed, and moved slowly to the dragon.

 

The dragon’s eyes were purple, “Female…What wonderful shade you have.” Draco reached his hand up too touch the dragon’s head that also fit his hand but was bigger than his hand. “Your name will be IceGem.” Hayden huff at him and was about to link IceGem but Draco picked up the dragon, and held her close to him, to stop Hayden. “Sorry but ice needs to be washed before you claim her.” Hayden huffed at him and growled a little but followed Draco to the bathroom.

 

Draco led the way but before entering the bathroom to call in elf, “How can I help, Young Maser.” The elf said when it appeared.

 

“Clean up my room, a storm was just in it. Tell Dad that my dragon hatched. I will be in my bathroom.” The elf bowed close to the floor before disappearing.

 

Draco went into the bathroom and started the water in his sink. Hayden jump on the shelf, laid his head on paws, where some of his mane, the tips where the blue fire is, touched the water, causing it to turn blue. Draco stopped the water before it touched Hayden’s heads. Draco touched the water, it was a nice temperature, and he gentle laid IceGem in it.

 

IceGem loved it, she started to turn this way and that, in the water let out happy sounds. Lucius came in, and was watch the dragon, “What is this one’s name?”

 

Draco looked at him, has he gentle started to wash IceGem’s, reveal pure white skin, and aqua hair, “IceGem.”

 

“What a thoughtful name,” Lucius pulled out the collar for IceGem, spelling everything on it that Hayden has on his.

 

IceGem breathe a little fire ball at Lucius, the fire ball was blue. “What a beautiful dragon, she will be interesting to raise, a special with her power to make rain.”

* * *

I need a beta

also 

Draco partner voting update

either 1. Harry 

or 

2\. The Twins George and Fred

Charlie you get Neville

 


	3. Chapter 3

When on the train, Draco was tired but Hayden and Ice Gem were excited. Hayden was running around the car, barking at everything. Ice Gem would either try to strengthen her wings by flying around the car, or lay on Hayden has he runs around. Draco sat down and watched them. Making sure either hurt themselves.

 

Ice Gem is gaining a sleep pattern but it is still all over the place. Ice Gem would either be up strengthen her wings or laying on Hayden or on Draco. She would sleep at weird hours, she would sleep either during the day or night but when she is up Draco and Hayden are up because she would blow fire in their faces. She makes little roar sounds and when she is sad a little rain cloud appears, and after a few minutes it starts to pour. Draco has to pick her up, cuddle her and rock her back to happiness. Hayden will sometimes howl at Ice Gem making her pay attention to him.

 

Hayden may be a wolf with a mane that ends in a blue flame, and a tail that ends in blue fire but he has some magic in him. He has cat traits, purring and in sleeping in warm sun spots, that will come in through the window.

 

Lucius had chuckled at the three of them yesterday, when he found them all sleep in a sun spot on his bed.

 

Has the train started to move, and leaving the train station. Hayden came over to Draco and laid on Draco’s lap. Ice Gem used her wings to landed on the window table to look out the window.

 

Draco’s friends must have found a different car, and be thinking he will come to them. With how Hayden and Ice Gem are that would not be smart to move them.

 

The door opened and two identical heads of red hair appeared, the twins. Hayden shot up growling at the twins. Ice Gem came over into Draco’s arms, seeking comfort and safety.

 

“What do you two Weasleys want?” Draco said, glaring at them dearing them to harm his pets. Hayden moved over Draco’s lap to the twins, he kept growling at them to protect Ice Gem and Draco.

 

“Hey, Hey we.” Right one

“Won’t hurt your.” Left one

“Little family.” Together

 

Hayden stopped growling at them but he kept his protective stance in between the twins and his family.

 

“We heard there might be a” Left one.

“Wolf and Dragon on the train.” Right one.

“But we did not believe it.” Together

“We had to come.” Left one.

“See if it was true.” Right one.

 

“That does not mean you can touch Hayden.” The left one was reaching out to touch Hayden, whom was sniffing at the hand, Hayden licked it.

 

“Are you sure.” Left one

“Because Hayden.” Right one.

“Seems to like us.” Together.

 

The right one was holding out his hand to Hayden who sniff it the hand then licked it. Ice Gem kept snuggled up in Draco’s arms.

 

“Just cause Hayden trusts you right now, mud bloods.” Hayden wad rubbing all over their legs, letting them pet him. “Does not mean I do, will you get in here and shut the door.” The twins picked up Hayden and came fully into the car and shut the door.

 

“Sorry.” Right one.

“Malfoy.” Left one.

“We did not mean to embarrass you.” Together.

*******************

They stayed in the car together. The twins had Hayden in their lap has they kept petting him, Hayden was slowly turning into a purring mess in their laps. Ice Gem stayed in Draco’s arms making little roaring sounds. The twins would make little sounds to Ice Gem and who would make a sound back at them.

 

When the train came to a complete stop, in the middle of nowhere. The humans tensed up in the car. Draco got his wand out and said a locking spell to the door. “I am not letting anyone near my family.”

 

The twins add some spells to the door.

 

“We will.” Left one.

“Help protect.” Right one.

“Your adorable family.” Together.

 

Draco held back a blush. Has the train started to loss more power and it got colder in the train. The screams started to happen. Ice Gem started to shake and a mini stormed to form over her head and it was getting bigger, and also covered Draco. Hayden stood up in the twins’ lap, his flamed mane, the flame started to grow more in power, and it was getting warmer but it did nothing to coldness.

 

Hayden is growling, louder than before at the door. The creature appeared at the door but did not open the door it moved past the door fast, to the next one. 

 

Draco started too un-tense and moved on to calming Ice Gem down. He talked softly to her, rocked and rub patterns on Ice Gem scales. The twins tried to handle Hayden by doing the same without the rocking.

 

When Draco had Ice Gem had calm, and the storm disappeared. Draco got the floor in front of twins and in front of the still growling Hayden. Draco put a hand on Hayden’s head, Ice Gem was in the other arm. “You did so well Hayden, you protected us.” Hayden turned to Ice Gem and Draco.

 

Hayden calmed down, when he realized the creature was gone. Ice Gem was making happy noses, when Ice Gem released Hayden was paying attention to her. Hayden fall down on the twins laps. Draco started to pet Hayden’s head. Hayden leaned into Draco’s hand.

 

“You have an.” Right one.

“Amazing Power.” Left one.

“With your pets.” Together. “You also look good on your knees.”

 

Draco blushed, he could not stop. He stood back up and went back to sitting on the other side. The train starts to move again, and someone ran down the aisle outside.

 

Hayden turned over to lay on his back on the twins’ lap who won’t back to petting him.

 

Ice Gem curled close to Draco’s body, trying to warm up, even though the train was moving it is not warming up fast.

 

Draco released the spells he put on the door, and so did the twins. Severus appeared in the door, “Are you alright, Draco?” Severus came in looking at Draco, not even looking at the twins.

 

“I am alright Professor, Ice Gem was about to make a really loud storm, and I think Hayden was about to set fire, on whatever that creature was.”  Draco said to Severus.

 

“You have a protector.” Severus looking at Hayden. “Thank you for protecting him.” Hayden huffed back at him like he would do it anyway. Severus turned back to Draco petting his head. “Do not let anything happen to you.”

 

Severus faced turned to the Snape face, his face that he has forever once but the Malfoy family. Draco was a soft spot for Severus. “Do not tell anyone, what you just saw, and I will let you us my potion lab for your potions.”

 

The twins quickly agree, “Yes Professor Snape.”

 

Severus turned back to Draco, “For the past two they were making potions in my lab, thinking I did not know about.”  Severus said to clear things up for Draco. “They are almost has good has yours.”

 

Draco smiled, “I would love to see how their potions are then.” The twins grinned at Draco. Hayden stood up and climbed down from the twins’ lap rub up against Severus leg before climb up on to Draco’s sit and lying down next to his leg.

 

“Severus,” Draco said starting softly has Ice Gem climbed up Draco and led on his head. “Can I use your lab also?” When Draco uses the name Severus it usual, means that he is asking for something has Draco not Draco Malfoy, the one that is at always at Hogwarts. Draco is the one that does appear in front of his family, Severus, and his house at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy is the one that is outside of all of those, the rude one.

 

“You never have to Draco.” Severus said back petting Draco’s hair, “I will stay with you till the train get to Hogwarts.” Severus sat down next to Draco, who led his head on Severus’s shoulder

 

The twins did not stop staring till they had to leave to change, Draco changed in the bathroom leaving Ice Gem and Hayden with Severus, Ice Gem took quickly Severus, she moved from Draco’s head to Severus’s arms and fall asleep.

 

Hayden had taken to Severus, and would let Severus pet but he did not move when Draco got to change, when Draco came back he picked up Ice Gem, hugged Severus could bye, because Severus had to leave. Hayden stood up, and followed Draco to door. Draco was the first one out and on carriage, Hayden was right next to Draco the whole time.  Draco looked out the window and the saw the twins get in one, they saw him and waved and winked at him. Draco turned away has Pansy, Blaise Vincent and Gregory got in. They started asking questions about Ice Gem and Hayden right away. Draco kept the answers to minimum and Hayden would hiss at anyone, but Draco, who came close to touching. Hayden did not appear to take to him like he did the twins. Ice Gem was not moving either, she was staying Draco’s arm and that was that.

 

When they got out of the carriage Draco being the last out. Hayden stayed close to Draco the whole time. 

 

Even at the tables Hayden lead down at his feet well Ice Gem stayed in one of his arms. Everyone was still shaken up in some from about what happened on the train.

 

The Headmaster spoke up after the first years, where sorted into their houses. “Has some of you many see we have some pets now in our school, I want each of you to please ask their owners before petting them.  Treat them well, and if they harm you, there will be questions asked on both sides.” Basically if Hayden or Ice Gem harm someone there will be questions but Draco might loss them. Ice Gem and Hayden will define themselves if they are in danger but the person has to get through Draco first.

 

When they could leave for the dorms Draco was off, wanting to get to his room fast. Once he was in his room, he felt normal again, the tense was released and Ice Gem and Hayden felt it. Ice Gem was flying around strengthening her wings again and Hayden was running around checking everything out. It kind of felt like home, and everything was normal for a moment.

* * *

Still need a beta I know but I want to get this to all you, because I finally finished getting it typed up, am going to be moving pretty fast soon with these chapters because I went to get the fourth year and a lot more changes well happen then,  and Hayden and Ice Gem should be meeting Harry Potter, in the next chapter

 

Draco and the Twins or Draco and Harry,  write which one you want in  comments 

 


	4. Chapter 4

With fourth year, about to start, Draco is thinking about last year. Draco was able to void the twins by mostly not going anywhere they will be. It helped that they were two years ahead of him, and with Draco’s new pets, he was not in the library all, because they did not like to be very busy places, IceGem mostly because she cannot fly around a lot with all the humans around. Hayden, did not like the library because people kept trying to pet him, he came very close to setting a first year on fire.

 

IceGem had a saved Draco from getting attacked by a Hippogriff Buckbeak. When the Buckbeak, was in Care of Magical Creatures, Draco had IceGem in his cap, she kept poking her head out, around his neck. Hayden was sleeping, or resetting on Draco’s bed, at the time.

 

Draco had changed, some slytherins have said, about their Prince of Ice, he now had a heart of gold when it came to his pets.  Draco saw it when he stood in the back to kept IceGem safe from the Buckbeak. The Buckbeak looked safe but Draco did not want to any chances with his rain dragon. IceGem had almost caused a storm when the Buckbeak came near them. Draco had taken her out of his hood, and held her close. Hagrid let him leave early, but Draco did get to see Harry flying around on the back of the Buckbeak.

 

Harry during the whole 3rd year, kept shooting him looks, like he was expecting Draco to do something but Draco wanted to kept Hayden and IceGem out of any chances of getting hurt. He also had to make sure that they did not hurt anyone. When every one of them, IceGem or Hayden sensed someone could hurt either them or Draco, they would change. Hayden’s mane would light up, both in flames and color, he would growl, louder than before. IceGem would make a storm appear over her head and grow it would quickly over Draco and anyone around them.

 

Now that fourth year was going to start, Draco had to plan for more students being in Hogwarts, Triwizard Tournament, and the after math of the cup that just happened with the fight that broke out. It started out nice, IceGem is used to her wings, and her new size, IceGem can no longer be in Draco’s hood, she is ¾ the size of his chest, and can only be held by his arms now. Her wings begin to turn into feathers, very soft feathers, and her skin becoming leathery, her wings are white but her skin started becoming darker, more the darkness of that one would see during a hard storm. Hayden was now 3, ½ feet going on 4 feet. His mane was still blue, and his fur was still white, and he was still calm and prideful but he was like a father lion watching out for his cuds.

 

During the cup, IceGem was flying around and Draco and Hayden were following her, has she flies around, and she just happen to fly into the twins. “Hello Dragon.”

“We have not.”

“Seen you sense you left Hogwarts.” Together

“You have not been.”

“Avoiding us.”

 

Draco looked down, at Hayden was sitting on his hunches, IceGem was laying in the twins arms has the twins pet her, she could have not been happier.  “I have been busy,” Draco held out his arms and IceGem flies straight into his arms. “I have to raises this one, and that one.” Draco turned his head to point to Hayden, “For some reason grow up faster than should, do to this one.” Draco raises his arms that was holding IceGem. “But he sometimes acts his age.” Has to prove his point Hayden stood up and chased after a Snitch that flies by him, he stayed within a fifteen feet of Draco and twins, and the snitch seems to have gotten that, and did the same. “I will have to buy Hayden that.”

 

“We can.”

“Pay for it.”

“For you both, he looks happy, and it can our first gift for you.” Together.

 

“That would be nice.” The twins took either side of him and with hands on his midback and led him over to the play where the snitch came from. The twins pay for it, just has Hayden came back with the snitch his month. “It is yours now, Hayden.” Hayden shakes his head, and snitch, with a happy grin on his face.

 

“Draco.” Draco turned to the voice calling him, it was his father.

 

“I have to go now.” Draco took a step back from the twins, “I will try to make time to see you two this coming up year.”

 

“You bestest.”

“Keep that promise.”

“Or we will hunt you down.”

“And make you keep.”

“That promise.”

 

Draco could not hold down his blush now. “I will try.” Draco turned around and quickly walked to his father with Hayden following with his snitch in his month. Hayden, Draco will swear had a skip in his walk.

 

The cup itself was amazing but after the party time, was different. Father, had woken Draco up and pushed something his hand when after he pushed IceGem and Hayden close to him. Lucius whispered a word and he was gone. When everything cleared, in the morning Draco found out about the fight. About some people being killed, and everyone looking for who, and why it happened. Draco already knew, that his father was going to get some of the fire for it. Draco, had been sent back to the manor, with IceGem and Hayden, and in the early part of the morning. There was an owl at his window, and it was a letter from the twins, and to put it very simple, very very simple, the wanted to know if he was okay. He sent a letter saying yes he was okay, his father got him out before the fight broke out.

 

Draco focused on packing, for the rest of the days. He did not get a letter back from the twins. It was his last night in the manor before he would go back to Hogwarts, IceGem was laying on his stomach and Hayden was chasing his snitch around Draco’s bedroom. Hayden was final acting his age, now that he had something to chase that was not IceGem. “I hope I did not scare them away, even if they are Weasleys. I kind of liked the attention they give me.” IceGem blow a little blue fire at him, causing him to laugh. “I know you like them to.”

 

“Who likes who?” Father appeared, in his door.

 

“You forgot to knock, Father?” Draco sit up and IceGem blow a fire ball at Lucius for making him move.

 

Lucius came in and sat on the bed next to Draco, “I did but you did not hear him.” His hand came up and pet Draco’s head. “Now who likes who?”

 

Draco looked up at his father. “Am not sure what your answer would be but you did see at the cup. The Twins.”

 

“Oh you like the Weasley Twins, they are different from the rest of bunch in that family. I think if I watch how they interacted with you more, I would agree to let them court you. IceGem and Hayden seemed like they liked them.”

 

Draco’s head fall on his father shoulder. “They do, that got Hayden by giving his snitch.” Hayden jumped on the bed with the snitch his month. He just fall down on bed and with his head resting on his paw. “IceGem likes them for some unknown reason right now.” IceGem moved his lap, with Draco’s hand rubbing against her skin.

 

“It took till your break for them to trust me, so for them to trust the twins, must be mean something.”

 

“I will miss these moment father,” Draco said, the moments mostly being father-son moments that they have during breaks, mother, was never really mother, in public yes, she was a wife and mother but in private, she would disappear and do what every, she pleases.

 

“I will miss them also.”


	5. Chapter 5

The twins found Draco has soon has he sat down with Hayden on his lap. Hayden’s snitch had to be packed up. He could not have it on the train. Hayden kept looking up at him, has if to ask why did you take my toy away from me.

“He does not.”

“Look very.”

“Happy Dragon.”

 

“That is because his snitch had to be packed up.” Draco said watching IceGem fly around the top, from one bench to other and back. The twins sit down on either side of him. George had his arm around Draco’s shoulder and Fred around his waist.

 

The next thing Draco knew he was sitting at his table with IceGem, laying out on the table, with Blaise sometimes petting her, and Hayden was laying on Draco’s feet with his snitch between his paws has he pawed it back and forth between his paws. Dumbledore had stood up, to talk to the students, “Draco Malfoy to do his Zennyo Ryou, is now legally an adult.” Draco had let that slip his mind, IceGem being a year old being a Zennyo Ryou, living a year might that she was very well taken care of and has been bonded with an adult. Draco is now an adult because of IceGem, legally but he still cannot really do anything like vote but he has a voice. He can be a part of the Triwizard Tournament. Draco shakes his head has Dumbledore keeps talking about the Triwaizard Tourament.

 

Draco looked up from the food that was around the table, IceGem was trying to look like she was not begging from the turkey that right in front of her nose. Blaise give one look to Draco saying, can I give her the turkey. Usually IceGem likes nuts, fruits, and chocolate but once turkey is put in front of her that is all she ones. “Yeah go ahead, she will eat it all.” Draco pulled one of the free plates to him and put some meat on it for Hayden. Once it was full, he put the plate next to him and Hayden’s weight was once and his head appeared next to the plate the snitch forget for now.

 

Draco made his own plate and started to eat, something landed on his head. His hand not holding his fork, reached up for it. When he pulled it down to look at it was Dragon made of paper. The paper wings flipped once before it unfold itself to show a note inside. It had two different hand writing but it followed together.

 

_ Dear  **Dragon,** _

****

_ Just because you can enter. **Does not mean you should.** You can make your own choose.  **Just know we do not approve of you entering.** _

****

_Your misfit, **of twins.**_

****

_ P.S. the dragon will refold it,  **and can be opened again when you say, “** Misfit  **Dragon”** _

****

The dragon refold itself, and flipped its wings again. “What is that Draco?” Draco looked up to see Blaise staring at me.

 

“Just a letter from hopeful, thinking they can court me.” It was mostly true, if you put the twins together they are one person, and they are hopefuls, who think they can court him. It just they are likely to win.

 

Dragon but the paper dragon away, and stood up when Severus stood up and IceGem flies into his chests, and Draco quickly wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling. IceGem had eating the whole turkey by herself. Hayden had jumped out from under the table, with his snitch in his month. More and more slytherins stood up has the released it was time to leave. The first years would follow the prefects to the dungeons. Most of the students followed Draco and Blaise to the dungeons where they would meet Severus.

 

The rest were mostly the older years who were walking with their group/click/friends to the dungeons.

 

Draco took his spot on his chair, IceGem flies out of his arms to rest on the back of the chair, and Hayden sits down in front of the chair, has a guard. Once everyone had their spot the prefects show up with the first years, and shortly after Severus made his appears, and his speech.

 

His Speech to summaries is, we are all family, and we travel in a packs of at least two. We look out for each and help each other.  Slytherins have top marks for a reason, and try to avoid getting in trouble, which should be easy because we try to be prefect in public. We have masks but in private we should not need them. For help go to the prefects first, and then him because he will be busy with papers and grading.

 

It was not said but the look that he give Draco said, he could visit when every. Draco usually did, to have something cleared up that the other professor made hard to understand. Once everything was said and done. Draco was out of his chair and upstairs. He was tried and wanted to sleep before classes tomorrow.

 

When Draco got up there, IceGem was making happy sounds about being back in the room. It was the room they spend most of last in year, and she was mostly raised in this room. So it was more of her home than anything else.

 

Hayden went straight to Blaise’s bed and jumped on it, “You do know that Blaise is going to be angry at you?” Hayden give him a look of, do you think I care. Blaise had kicked Hayden during Dinner. So Hayden was mad, Hayden set a small fire on Blaise pillow and then laid down on at the end of Blaise’s Bed

 

Blaise came in shortly after Draco had changed, and has he was climbing into his bed. Blaise was staring at Hayden who was staring right back. “Get off my bed.” Hayden turned his head to the pillow that had a blue fire on it, and the fire grow. “DRACO, DO SOMETHING.”

 

“Oh I am not helping you here.” Draco said has he leaned back against his pillows. He pointed to IceGem who was laying on her pillow. “You can ask her.”  

 

Blaise looked up at the IceGem, “Ice would be nice enough to save my pillow.” IceGem looked at him then at Hayden.

 

Then she does a full body shake before just staying on her pillow.

 

“They are your pets that is for sure.” Blaise pulled out his wand before saying some spells to save his pillow and fix it. Hayden jumped off the bed after rolling over it and getting his hair all over it.

 

Hayden on Draco’s bed and curled up next to Draco.

 

****Time Skip****

A month had passed since the begging of the school year, and it was time for the other two schools to show up. One was a ship, that was huge and the other was a large carriage the size of a house flown by horses whose hooves are as big as dinner plates.

 

IceGem was very happy to stay in Draco’s arms has the Dumstrang students came out. Hayden who had released his snitch, and was chasing it. Hayden was enjoy having it because he could not have it, when Draco was in class. The snitch got loss from Hayden and flies to the Dumstrang students where the one in front caught. It was Viktor Krum, Viktor give the snitch to Hayden who took it from him and walked back to Draco, whom was holding onto his Malfoy mask, by just hairs. Viktor followed Hayden, “He is yours?”

 

“Yes.” Draco said somehow without shuttering he is not sure how.

 

“You also have a Dragon.” Viktor without asking pet IceGem’s head. Two pair of arms wrapped around Draco’s waist, and two pairs of red hair, also appeared the twins they were glaring at Viktor. Draco took a step forward.

 

“Yes, that is Hayden.” Hayden shakes his head, “and this is IceGem.” Holding up the dragon.

 

Viktor was called and he left after his hand rubbed the back of his hand on Draco’s cheek. The Twins were glaring more at Viktor. When the Beauxbatons students came out, the twins were caught up in an allure of a veela. Like a lot of male students were, when all of the students were in Hogwarts, the Hogwarts students followed in and where to their tables. Draco was sitting in an area where we could watch the students come in from the other schools. When Dumstrang came, Draco could have swear that Viktor wicked at him.  

 

Draco had the luck of having the Dumstrang students sit with the Slytherins. Viktor was more than happy to sit next to Draco. Hayden took a lucky to him when Viktor took the snitch from him through it, making Hayden chase it. Viktor kept it on the slytherin’s side of the hall. No one really noticed the Beauxbatons come in. Once hall the heads sat down the cup came out. Viktor was one of the first to stand up and put his name in the cup before coming back and sitting next Draco, “If I win do I get something from you.” Draco felt his face heat up but tried to keep it down.

 

“What could you possible want?” Viktor smirked at him.

 

“Promise me your hand at the Yule Dance.” Draco was having a hard time keeping his face neutral, and Malfoy Mask on.

 

“The Yule Dance is a few months away. I am sure you will find someone else but I will accept for now.” A Malfoy should be honored that someone like Viktor would ask them to a dance so far ahead. They should have also accepted without saying something like they will find another but one look at the twins, and the look of murder said a lot.

 

“Do not worry about them. I can handle them.” Viktor saw the looks has well.

 

The twins for the pass month have been working on courting Draco little gifts of flowers, chocolate frogs, the biggest one is that they did not prank him, his pets, or his friends. The twins have also meet him near the lake and sat on either side of him has he study outside, letting IceGem and Hayden run around getting some fresh air.

 

Now that is a month later, someone else is trying to court Draco. Someone Draco thinks his father would approve more of then the twins. When Viktor leaned to Draco’s ear, “Will you let me court you angel?” Draco’s eyes widen.

 

Draco turned to Viktor, with his eyes still widen, “V...” Draco stopped for a moment to get everything under control. “Viktor, you should let me get to know you first. You do not even know my name.”

 

“Then tell me your name.”

 

“Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Viktor Krum.”

 

Blaise finally coughed to get their attention. “Blaise Zabini, Draco’s best friend.” Holding out his hand to be shaken. Viktor shakes it just for another to show up.

 

“Pansy Parkinson.” She shakes and flirts trying to show she would be better to court then Draco.  The people around Viktor and Draco all introduction themselves and shake Viktor’s hand. Someone famous is sitting at their table, and it is a good for appears to make friends with them.

 

When it was time to leave, IceGem was more than happy to get away from people. Draco had to threat to leave Hayden by walking out of the Hall before Hayden followed. Hayden liked that someone would play with him with his snitch. Viktor could throw farther then Draco could. Draco was nervous about how much attention Viktor was giving. Just during dinner, Viktor had pet his head, shown that Hayden liked him, and IceGem was slowly warming up to him. Viktor give IceGem his turkey slices, and some of his fruit.

 

IceGem almost caused a storm by all the people trying to get Viktor’s attention. IceGem was laying on Draco’s lap but people kept trying to reach Viktor and were reaching over her and pass Draco. Viktor said clam that he could meet and talk to everyone after dinner and that they should enjoy dinner peaceful.

 

The twins were soon on him after he left, “Do you like him better?”

 

“Does he give you something that we cannot?”

 

Draco looked up at them, “No what he can give me is the same thing you can give me. It is just he plays everything more public, and up front.” Draco started to wake away, “He knows that you are trying to court me also.” Draco got back the dungeon. He started to do his papers and studying when he decide something, “I think I should try and enter, the twins said I do what I want.”

 

He wrote this name on a piece of paper and then cut it out, into an even piece of paper, and fold it up. He placed in it his pocket for tomorrow.

 

After getting out of class, he had last period off, he walked up to the cup and placed it in. Just in time for both the twins and Viktor to see.


End file.
